


Alex and Max Anniversary

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: It's Alex and Max 5 year anniversary together without anyone knowing. Max's plan for Alex might not be the most romantic but she finds a way to spice it up. Request by TeddyBearsJaker.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Max Russo
Kudos: 6





	Alex and Max Anniversary

One afternoon at the work substation Alex walks in to see her family. She comes in and sits down doing what she normally does, not helping and relaxing. Alex sees Max and talks to him. "Max, I can't wait later tonight I have special plans with a guy tonight." "That's cool." Max says. "How about you do you have a special girl you going to hang out tonight?" Alex says excitedly for his answer "No, I don't." Max says. Alex asks Max again in a worried voice "Are you sure? You don't have any special lady affecting you do something special tonight?" "No, I can't say that I have." Max says again. Jerry walks by them and says "Alex Stop hammering your brother if he says he doesn't have a special lady you don't have a special lady have please some of us have to work you know." Alex gets up and drags Max into the lair so she can talk to him in private. "Are you telling me you have nothing planned for our 5 year anniversary?" Alex asks Max in a stern concern voice. "It's our 5 year anniversary?" Max says completely realizing his mistake "Quick tell me what you want." Alex glairs at him saying "I want a romantic candle-lit dinner at the most famous restaurant with a beautiful view to match." Max tries to conjure a spell to make it happen but finds that he is unable to do so. "Max once again you lost the wizard competition you don't have any powers anymore." Alex reminds Max irritatingly. "Oh, that's bunk." Max complains. "I'm going to need a few days." "You 5 hours, see you then." Alex tells Max as she leaves. Max excitedly rushes out to try to get them for Alex.

Later that night Max takes Alex blindfolded behind the Waverly substation building, "Tah-dah." Max takes off her blindfold to reveal lit with candles, that have a pick-nick basket and a blanket. She's kind of unimpressed "Well, it's not romantic as I wanted but it's something." The two have some food enjoying their time. "Nothing more romantic than a 10 dollar sandwich at our family restaurant." Alex says sarcastically. I know right I told dad I was going on a date and he gave me a discount on these." "Thank dad for the discount." Alex says annoyed at her father. The two talks about things happening in there live but Alex gets bored so she jumps on top of him and the two make out aggressively.

The two strips away they're clothes as they suck faces and they both have sex there on the blanket outside behind the Waverly substation building. Alex instantly gets on her knees and sucks on his brother's thick cock making it sloppy as she can. She deep throat the shit out of him rapidly bobbing her head as his dick goes down her throat. Alex looks at Max with lustful eyes as she gags on his dick. Alex taking Max has dick out her mouth meaning behind spit strains from her mouth to his dick Alex Goes while on his balls slurping on she jerks his cock. Setting on his dick again Max's face fucks her choking on Max's that dick.

Max forcibly grabs Alex it shows her against the dumpster as she giggles loving how aggressive Max's towards her. Alex sticks out her ass as Max's he puts his cock inside her sister got hungry pussy. Xbox Alex as she screams yes and begs him to slap her ass multiple times. Max pounds Alex's pussy getting her ass with every thrust causing it to jiggle. As Max pounds her pussy Alex starts aggressively rubbing her clit moaning out "Give It To Me, Give It To Me Harder, Harder!". Alex screams out "Yes Yes Yes!" as she orgasms on Max's dick.

Max and lays on the ground on the blanket having Alex go down and devour on Max's dick, tasting her come off of it. Checking on her brother's dick Max grabs her head and shoves it all the way down her throat and holding it there for at least 10 seconds as Alex chokes on it unable to breathe, start gagging up spit, and her mascara running down her face as she tries her best not to break free from Max's grip. Max releases Alex causing her to kneel up breathe heavily as a trail of drool exit out of her mouth. Alex then gets on top of Max, placing his dick in her pussy and starts to ride on it. Bouncing up and down on her brother's spit-soaked dick as she bounces she spanks her own ass causing Max to join in spanking her as well. Max grabs Alex's ass sounds is it for her factor and aggressively on his cock as Alex screams in pleasure being fucked by her little brother.

Alex then gets up when you hear someone coming through the alleyway. She takes her head out of the corner to see who it is and finds that is her father Jerry coming to take the trash out. "Oh hello Daddy what are you doing here?" Alex ask. "Your mother is making me take out the trash, During the big game. Max then inserts his dick beside her sister's drenched pussy and slowly humps her. "Man Max is growing up so fast in out with his girl watching the big game and I'm here with you taking out the trash." Alex tries to keep a straight face with Max stroking his thick meaty cock in her sensitive moist pussy. "Which by the way what are you doing here?" Jerry asks in suspicion. Alex tries her best to not lose herself and her lust. "Do you *pant* really want to know or do you *pant* want to go back inside and watch the big game that you're *pant* missing?" "Right I better…" "I'll take that for you daddy." Alex says cutting him off with her big cute smile. Jerry looks at Alex with the suspicion. He's about to say something but Alex says "daddy, big game." realizing he's missing the big game throws the trash bag towards as he backs not noticing Alex out of reflect jumps out of the corner exposing her naked body to catch the bag.

Alex drops the trash bag on the ground goes on her hands and knees on the blanket and spreads open her dripping pussy saying to Max "I love your cock. Please stick fill my pussy up with your cock like a good little whore I am. Please." Max is excited getting on his knees grabbing his sister by her hips delete resting into her with Alex absolutely loving it. As Max is banging Alex he grabs her panties and places it in her mouth. Alex moans as her panties are still in her mouth muffling her. "Ohh Fuuuuckkk! Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh! Mmmmmmm!" Harder and faster Max gives it to her as Alex throws her head back feeling the joy of how much of a slut she is being. Max then grabs and pulls on to her hair and smacks on her ass boss still banging the shit out of her. Alex that your panties out moaning "Fuuuck Meeee!" total ecstasy. As Max feels like it's about to come he takes his dick out and stands over Alex's face and jerks off as Alex begs for his cum. "Cum for me. Cum for me. I want to taste your cum. I want you to smother my face with your cum." Max shoots his load all over Alex's face dripping down her breast. Alex grabs Max's dick and starts sucking all the cum out of it. In the end, She then Rub's Max's dick against her face saying "Best anniversary ever." the two just lay on the ground naked together on top of the blanket, looking up into the sky.


End file.
